


Lose Control

by scottmcniceass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac in the locker room shower.</p>
<p>That's it. That's all there is to this fic. I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

It would be a lot easier to deal with his attraction to Scott if he didn’t look so perfect with his shirt off. He didn’t want to ruin the friendship they’d made. Didn’t want Scott to know that there was more then friendship on his mind when he looked at Scott half naked.

The locker room was like it’s own version of torture. There was something completely unfair about the way Scott’s shirt clung to him as he tried to pull it off, or the way his back glistened with sweat, which, really, should be gross. It wasn’t.

“Something wrong?” Scott asked, raising his eyebrows.

“What?” Isaac tore his eyes away from Scott’s chest with a jerk, his cheeks reddening. “No.” He said quickly, turning to his open locker.

Isaac took longer then necessary to undress, hoping that Scott would be showered and out of the room before he’d finished so that he didn’t try to continue that conversation.

“Shit, I forgot my stick on the field.” Isaac realized, grabbing the shirt he'd literally just tugged off and pulling it back over his head. Once dressed again, he turned and quickly darted out of the room, happy for an excuse to leave a shirtless Scott behind.

When Isaac got back to the locker room it was mostly empty, except for a group of three guys who were chatting and heading out of the room. Isaac was grateful. He hated showering with everyone else there.

He grabbed his towel and bodywash from his locker and headed to the showers. Unsurprisingly, someone left one of them running. He could hear it on his walk. 

“Hey,” Scott said, tossing a smile over his shoulder as Isaac walked into the showers and nearly dropped the things in his hands. 

“I didn’t know anyone was in here.” Isaac commented, not meeting Scott’s eyes. Not even looking in his direction because he was naked and damn it, Isaac did not need a boner right now.

“I’m almost done if you wanted to shower alone.” Scott said, and Isaac could see him reach for the soap out the side of his eyes. He slowly ran the bar over his chest and Isaac mentally cursed himself for looking when he knew he shouldn’t have.

“No, it’s fine.” He lied, pulling off his boxers. And now he was naked. With Scott. And why did he have to think that?

It’s not like he hadn’t showered with other guys before. Attractive ones, objectively. Hell, he’d showered with Jackson and not even batted an eyelash. But this was Scott, his friend. One of his only friends.

He needed help.

“You played great tonight,” Scott said conversationally as Isaac turned on the water. It was too hot, and he jumped out of the way of the scalding spray for a moment, almost bumping into Scott, who just laughed easily, because he wasn’t having any issues controlling his hormones right now. Jerk.

“You, too.” Isaac said tightly.

The water had cooled down a bit and he ducked under it, letting it soak his hair and drip down his shoulders, enjoying the way it seemed to sooth his muscles. 

“Want to come over after?” Scott asked, and why did he feel the need to talk right now? Couldn’t they just ignore each other while they showered? “Mom’s making lasagna.”

“Sure.”

Scott nodded and Isaac popped the lid on his body wash. “You okay?” Scott asked and the bottle slipped out of Isaac’s fingers.

“I’m fine.” Isaac said, bending down to pick it up.

“Isaac,”

And that’s when he smelt it. It was nearly masked by the shower and the many scents of the locker room, and the soap, but it was there, underneath that, sweet and spicy, like those cinnamon hearts candies you used to hand out on valentines day in middle school.

Scott was turned on.

And now that he knew it was there, the scent overwhelmed him, blocked out everything else. Isaac leaned forward, hands bracing on the wall. He suddenly felt unstable, like he might just slip to the ground if he didn’t have something to hold onto.

He felt Scott come up behind him and he knew he should move but he couldn’t. And then Scott was flush against his back, his chest leaning against the planes of Isaac’s back, his cock pressing into the space between Isaac’s legs and Isaac let out a low groan.

“Is this okay?” Scott asked, because of course Scott was going to ask if it was okay, this was Scott, painfully oblivious, too good, right down to the very bottom, and he could probably smell how turned on Isaac was by this point and yet he still needed to hear Isaac say it.

The thing was, it wasn’t okay. Because after this, there was going to be repercussions for their actions. Friends didn’t just do whatever it is that was going to happen-- and it was going to happen, because Isaac couldn’t say no, didn’t really want to, though he should-- and how could they ever go back from this?

Answer: they couldn’t. And Isaac was going to lose Scott. Scott, who was still devoted to Allison. Who was running slow circles on Isaac’s hip and -

“Yeah,” breathed Isaac, because it was all he could do.

Scott mouthed at his neck and he was the perfect height for that, and Isaac tried to fight the way his body wanted to arch against Scott’s, to press harder against him, because it felt like Isaac was loosing control and he hated that and he-

“Isaac,” it was more of a moan than a word and Isaac’s hand -- claws -- scratched grooves into the wall of the shower because no one had ever said his name like that before. Scott’s voice was all low and rough and just as wrecked as Isaac felt with his erection straining against the tile of the shower.

He pushed away from the wall then and faced Scott before grabbing him roughly by the shoulders and pushing him until his back now hit the wall, and water cascaded down around him, soaking his hair flat against his head, sliding down his chest and his abs and Isaac followed the trail of water with his eyes until he got solid proof of just how much Scott wanted this.

Scott’s dick was shorter than his but it was a lot thicker, impossibly so, and Isaac didn’t think he could possibly wrap his mouth around it, but he wanted to. When he looked at Scott, who was watching him through heavily lidded eyes like he could tell what Isaac wanted, and he wanted it too, badly, Isaac couldn’t do anything but drop to his knees and press a palm to each of Scott’s thighs as he tried to calm himself.

“You don’t-,” Scott started, pushing away from the wall just enough that the water wouldn’t get into Isaac’s eyes. “You don’t have to.” He said firmly. 

He liked that the option was there. That Scott was giving him an out, if he wanted to take it. He didn’t, not at all, but the fact that Scott was putting Isaac so far ahead of himself, willing to sacrifice this, just to make sure Isaac was okay, made his chest tighten.

Isaac’s mouth closed over the tip of Scott’s cock and Scott let out a groan that was more of a growl. His hands reached out, as if to tangle in Isaac’s hair, but he stopped himself, splaying them against the tiled wall behind him instead. 

Isaac made an annoyed sound around Scott’s dick, not wanting to take his mouth off it but wanting Scott to just touch him. Scott seemed to get that, too, and his hands retraced the path to Isaac’s head, this time fingers slipping into the wet curls.

Isaac realized then how painfully inexperienced he was. Scott wasn’t a virgin. Isaac’s mouth wasn’t the first to be on him like this. And he didn’t know what to do.

Experimentally, he moved his mouth down just a bit and let the flat of his tongue rub against the tip, watching Scott for a reaction.

Scott wouldn’t look at him. His eyes would flick down to Isaac’s for a second and then he’d squeeze them shut or stare straight ahead and Isaac prayed that wasn’t because he was ashamed of this, of them, when Scott spoke.

“If I look at you any longer I‘m going to come before you even move,” Scott said breathlessly. “Jesus, Isaac- just-,” and his hand put a bit more pressure on the back of Isaac’s head, pressing him down, not hard enough that Isaac couldn’t stop him if he wanted to. Just guiding him.

It was a little dry at first and Isaac had to pull back and wet his lips, an action that made Scott’s eyes flash yellow for the briefest of seconds, and then he slipped him mouth back down, this time not needing Scott’s guidance, going as low as he could, which wasn’t as low as he’d liked, but still lower then he’d thought he could manage. His tongue laid flat against Scott’s cock as he pulled his mouth back up, and it wasn’t until his third time going down that he remembered what he’d seen from porn and tried to hallow his cheeks, sucking a bit.

“Fuck,” the word slipped from Scott’s lips, shocking him. Scott never swore. And it sounded so wrong coming out of his mouth, so dirty, that Isaac’s fingers tightened on Scott’s hips where he was holding him, and he couldn’t control his claws, didn’t mean to scratch them against Scott’s skin, but he did, and Scott just let out a throaty moan in response. 

Scott’s sounds really weren’t helping the throbbing between his legs and he felt so hard, so aching that he figured it wouldn’t take more than a couple touches before he was coming right there with Scott’s dick in his mouth, if he dared reach down to do anything about it.

Scott’s hips jerked forward, pushing himself farther into Isaac’s mouth and Isaac almost choked around it, almost pulled back, but he forced himself to just stop and breath and Scott was apologizing but he didn’t want Scott to apologize. He wanted Scott to unravel under the touch of his mouth, wanted him to go weak kneed as he came because of Isaac, needed it, actually. Needed to know that he wasn’t the only one completely out of control here.

He sped up the pace, moving his mouth up and down as fast as he could manage, revelling in the way Scott’s hands tightened in his hair, almost pulled roughly at it. Scott wasn’t making sounds anymore, wasn’t even breathing, just standing there with his eyes squeezing closed and his mouth open in a soundless ‘o’, holding his breath, and it was probably the hottest thing Isaac had ever witnessed.

“I-Isaac--,” the word was broken coming out of Scott’s mouth and when his eyes opened again they didn’t flicker yellow like before. They were full blown golden, staring down at him as if he couldn’t look away. “Close,” he panted, warning. 

He grabbed the base of Scott’s cock in his hand to keep it steady and bobbed his head up and down the top half of Scott’s dick so fast, only slowly down to run his tongue along the tip whenever he felt like it, until Scott was tugging his head away, though he looked like really didn’t want to.

Isaac allowed his mouth to be pulled back because he wasn’t ready for that. Maybe next time, if there was a next time, but not now. His hand stayed on Scott though, sliding up and down with quick little jerks of his wrist because this he knew how to do. He’d done it enough times to himself. And maybe Scott had different preferences then him but it still seemed to be doing good because it wasn’t long before Scott’s breath left him with a woosh that was barely audible over the sound of running water and he was coming in Isaac’s hands, coating Isaac’s fingers and the floor, where the water washed it away not seconds later.

Scott pulled him up and tucked his face into the crook of Isaac’s neck, not doing anything but holding him and breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm.

“Oh my God,” Scott muttered against his throat. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

Isaac tensed. He knew this was coming. The regret. Scott realizing what he just did and who it was with, and he didn’t want to see the look in Scott’s eyes when he pulled back, but he needed to pull back, needed to get away from him, to get dressed and--,

“We’re in the locker room shower,” Scott said, laughing. “Someone could have walked in. We could get expelled.”

The relief that surged through Isaac must have been evident on his face before Scott put a hand on his cheek and pulled him down into a kiss. Their first kiss, and they probably should have done that first, right? 

Isaac really didn’t care if it was backwards because Scott’s mouth was soft but hard, gentle but insistent, and he tasted like he should, like warmth and comfort and a little bit like walking through the woods after it rained and it was perfect. 

“We should--,” Scott pulled back and grinned at him. “We should probably stop before we actually do get suspended.”

Isaac nodded, accepting the logic in that. Scott’s eyes flicked down to the space between his legs where he was still half hard and Isaac blushed, not used to anyone looking there, especially not like that.

“God, I’m such a jerk.” Scott mumbled, eyes wide. “You didn’t even--,”

“No, it’s fine.” Isaac said quickly. He didn’t want to ruin this after glow with Scott profusely apologizing and going all puppy dog. There was nothing to be sorry for. He was-- he was perfect right now. And sure, he’d definitely have to jerk off later, but right now it didn’t matter. He just grabbed his towel and Scott grabbed his and they both dried off and got dressed.

“My mom works at seven.” Scott said as Isaac shouldered his bag. Scott looked almost nervous. “You’re still coming over, right?”

Isaac nodded and smiled. “I wouldn’t miss your mom’s lasagna.”

Scott returned the grin and nodded. “And you really don’t want to miss dessert.” He said, his voice low, reminiscent of the way he’d spoken in the shower, his voice breathy, and Isaac shuddered.

No, he definitely wasn’t going to miss that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not exactly the best smut writer, but there is a serious lack of Scisaac smut fics, so I felt the need to contribute. I may chose to continue this fic, eventually, but for now I chose to leave it as completed, just in case I don't end up getting to it. :) Thank you for reading! -- This fic has been cross-posted from Tumblr.


End file.
